


Out of Control

by Violaoi



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 非原作，变种人设定，与朋友合写的一篇。





	Out of Control

Out of Control-上  
By Violaoi

 

-这原本是次很不错的旅行，如果Erik的能力没有失控的话。

第三次？还是更多次？Charles在晚上很少醒来，所以他不知道有多少个晚上，他房间里的金属在空中优雅地跳着舞步或者在狂躁地互相追逐——这大概取决于他的邻居做了什么梦，Charles想。每天早上面临着茶杯架、拆信刀、烛台、几枚硬币还有其他什么金属物件突然躺进他的地毯，对他的行走造成威胁的局面，他想他必须要做点什么了。

这本该是次很不错的放松之旅，而他显然遇到了麻烦的人。Charles知道他隔壁住着一个变种人，他应该去交个朋友，但是眼前的状况让他有些烦恼。这几天他已经换了三次房间，但是不管怎么做，那些夜晚的“金属舞会”都没有消失。房主在他第四次要求换房间的时候把他扔回了原来的房间，现在他又和那个也许是可以操控金属的变种人是邻居了。

今天早上，Charles看着满地的图钉，眨着眼睛思考他的邻居是否是上次和他在酒吧赌酒结果输了的那个，或者是那个被惩罚要背下Charles的论文的倒霉蛋，或者说他不禁意间惹恼了什么人？房东的家实在是有太多的金属制品了，Charles很担心哪天晚上，他头顶的吊灯会砸下来。

有必要的情况下，Charles只要动用一下自己的能力就能解决问题。窥视一下他的磁铁邻居到底在想什么。不过，Charles暂时没有这个打算。他从床上起来，小心翼翼地避开那些尖锐的小东西，站在羊毛地毯的一角开始穿衣服。

一件衬衫、一条领结，双排扣马甲和西服外套，Charles往衬衫袖口钉上金色袖扣的时候，一移脚步，一枚图钉毁了他的皮鞋，Charles决定要给他的邻居记一笔账。他的蓝眼睛里满是无奈，但这样的神色掩盖不了那片蓝色里的吸引力，非常漂亮。

这是法国南部的一个城市，Charles被一张机票送了过来，他的表妹强烈地要求他放松一下。Charles的稿纸被Raven压在蓝色的手下，“两周，你的脑袋该减慢转速了。享受一个假期会很好的，除非你希望我在你耳边念上半个月的报告。”Charles毫无选择，来这里的第一天，一切都很令人放松，直到他第一次被烛台绊倒。

“也许我该写封信，还是先见他、或者她一面？”Charles摇着头，走出了房间。

这栋宅子非常大，过去可能是一个大家庭的显赫家产。Charles从螺旋楼梯往下走的时候，大厅的管弦乐队正奏起曲子，服务生端着酒和食物在各个餐桌间穿梭着。Charles扫了人群一眼，如果他的目的是找出他的邻居，那么这是徒劳，因为Charles还没有偶遇过他的邻居。非常奇怪，猜测一下他们的作息或许完全相反。海边度假昼夜颠倒，抛弃太阳和沙滩，真是没趣。Charles挑眉，脚步轻快地走下楼梯。

接着，Charles刚坐上餐桌，另一个男人就坐在了他正对面的位置，只隔着一束白玫瑰，对方的视线投了过来。他只短促地说了一个词——Erik，然后就十指交叉，靠在了椅背上。服务生走了过来，Charles决定先满足他空空的胃。对面的男人一言不发，Charles点餐完毕，曲起食指抵着嘴唇，像在思考着什么。

“这位先生……”Charles的手移到下巴，这个动作令他稍微抬高了脸，蓝眼睛注视了Erik一秒，或者更久，之后他就放松了下来，舔了一下嘴唇，继续说，“找我有什么事？”他端起水杯，喝了一口。

“Erik.”对面的男人又重复了一遍，Charles开始怀疑这到底是不是他的名字，还是他认错人了把自己和其他的什么人搞混了。然后，对方又补充了一句，“我的名字。”

“早上好，Erik——先生，”Charles小幅度地摇晃着手中的玻璃杯，表情有些疑惑，“所以——？”Charles放缓语调，他不知道对方是来做什么的。

“我们是邻居。”沉默了一会儿，Erik终于说了一句话。

Charles因为这个陈述句愣住了，他眨了一下眼睛。现在困扰他的人自己送上门来了，Charles觉得自己该确认一下他是不是就是那个能操控金属的变种人。不远处，服务生端着托盘走了过来，Charles有了个不太好的主意。这时候，Erik动了动上身，表情总算有了变化。

“你头痛吗？”

话音刚落，一把银叉就突然朝他飞了过来。服务生不知所措地看着自己的手，表情非常慌张。Charles饶有趣味地看着Erik的反应，他没有错过那把银叉在一瞬间的僵滞，即使这看起来像是Erik粗略地躲过了那把叉子。早晨的闹剧让场面陷入了混乱，但Charles因此了解了一些事。他的邻居叫Erik，让金属在他房间飞了几个晚上。

Erik接受了服务生的道歉后就离开了，他站起身，双手理了理西服外套，灰绿色眼睛往后望了Charles一眼。

“看来我是被什么人记恨了。”看着他的背影，Charles这么想着。

早餐过后，Charles回到房间，清洁人员已经把地毯上的小玩意儿收拾好了。希望那些图钉没有扎痛那名员工的脚，Charles坐到铺着羊毛毡的桌前，铺好信纸，拿起钢笔，开始写一封信。不管他过去无意间犯了什么错，冒犯到什么奇怪的人都必须要好好道歉一番。

这封信很顺利地到了Erik的手中，他瞥见上面的署名，看了很久。

当天晚上，Charles想检验一下他的信是否起了作用。夜越来越深，Charles几乎要放弃等待了，就在他断定自己的信起了作用的时候，杯架上的茶匙突然抖了起来。这声音猛然叫醒了昏昏欲睡的Charlea，所以对方的恨意深到连一封真诚无比的道歉信都无法压下吗？Charles叹了一口气，坐在床上，一把把咖啡勺飞上天花板，他看见更多的金属在空中飞来飞去。

既然这样，不如就看看对方到底想表达什么吧。Charles开始观察那些茶匙、钱币、胸针、金属夹、咖啡勺，它们飞来飞去，看起来非常狂躁。Charles思考着他是不是哪句话说得不太称心，不过很快，那些小物什又慢悠悠地旋转了起来，接着，不可思议的是，它们组成了一颗心！但没过多久，那颗心就被撞碎了。这吓了他一跳，对方难道想往他心脏上开一枪吗！Charles觉得他不能再猜测下去了，只能这么做了。

手指放在头发边，Charles决定探究隔壁房间的状况。而就在隔壁，Erik躺在床上，看起来是睡着了，手却直直地伸在空中，还在动作着，全然不知Charles的动作。Charles进入他的意识，首先得知的一件事是，Erik压根没拆那封信，他把它好好地收进了行李箱里，为什么？这些该死的金属到底是为什么成天在他头顶飞来飞去？Charles继续寻找原因，然后他就睁大了眼睛。

该死的，这家伙喜……？

 

Out of Control-下  
By Whale

 

EricLensherr，Charles反复琢磨着这个名字，就是其主人反复侵扰了他的睡眠。一个名字的拥有者，这个名字被当做开场演讲一样迸出嘴角，而姓氏在早上还正待Charles的细心挖掘，如今没有这个必要了。Eric凭借他不可告人的秘密和极端的思想侵占了Charles的休息时间，和对象棋的热爱一起引得他思考良多，和屋里突然平静的动乱一样，EricLensherr正在以种种方式打扰他。

 

Charles把自己从床上撑起来了一点，瞥瞥地上闪光的铜扣，托盘挂在衣架上。如果Eric希望在他心上开一枪的话，那么他已经成功一半了。他的极端和偏执让Charles觉得头疼。尽管这些都是偷来的，但Charles觉得这是一种责任似的东西，压在肩头促使他想想解决办法。不……他停顿了一下，对陌生人过多的关心一定不是礼貌之举。但使金属在陌生人房间中飞来飞去也是不义之举。如此就想平衡，他在头脑飞速运转时决定与邻居来一次冗长对话。嗯，或许我们可以在吧台喝威士忌，而且他的高领毛衣注重突出的特征完全契合了Charles的癖好。那么Charles大可以放松对他的戒心，即使——

 

即使EricLensherr就在门外。

 

在Charles未勉强穿上那双手工皮鞋前，Eric便在门口了，就像拿着一把枪的警察，准备走进谴责与他人约炮的Charles。这有点无礼。他想，踩着地毯去开了门，此时睡衣贴在身上冷冰冰的。准备去实践一切疯狂想法的万磁王此刻就在门口，对于Charles光溜的小腿视而不见，皮衣显得他像个混蛋。我们暂且不谈他身后悬浮的棋盘。

 

“早上好?”Charles拿报纸虚掩腿部，有个地方漏风不止。“我们提前有约吗？”

 

“正如你昨晚并未敲响我的房门，读心者。”Charles给出了礼貌的歉意，伸出一只手：“那么——Eric，我想你完全可以进来。”

 

Eric踩着地毯，过分柔软的面料让他的鞋子不太适应，他展开棋盘时Charles不满地撇撇嘴，抱怨道：“我以为我们还可以继续装作互不相识，Eric。”“实际上是的，我仅仅知道你喜欢用白棋。”“你还可以知道我喜欢你的高领毛衣。这是情趣之一吗？”“不是。还有什么是我需要知道的?”Eric看着他，挥挥手拉开凳子，却没有要坐下的意思。

 

Charles坐在床沿，指出他的疏漏：“你得帮我脱衣服。”

 

Eric不是个好床伴这一点正要还不会被搞得人尽皆知，但Charles深知如此就对了。Eric从肩膀边拽下睡衣时还显得挺性感的，但还不是每个人都会想和他睡觉的。Eric不喜欢亲吻，出于那种有点高傲的自尊心，Charles也不会去求取，他仰头看他，调情显得熟练并适应，这是不是一种让Eric明白他在酒吧混迹的过往是真实可信的愚蠢行为?Charles想撇撇嘴否认这点，但是他开始混乱的脑子告诉他，这当然是。“操。”他嘟囔，Eric咬他的脖子像在狩猎，贴着肩膀时与狐狸嗅闻食物无异。万磁王应该会是一个崇尚专制的君主，如果他有机会建立国家，那么国家一定会有冗长的名字……“如果你一定要这样的话，我比较偏向于先看你的健康证——”Charles喘气打开自己的时候喜欢说些废话，Eric兰谢尔也乐意盯着他，看他调笑，蓝眼睛随眨眼明灭，你在盯着我看……他在Eric脑子里作威作福，为没有道德发笑，是的，他轻轻松松地想，拽起他小腿时感到脑子里的声音断了一秒，Eric颇为得意地讲：“Zu sehen,Ich Will sex MIT dir haben.（看看，我要操你了）”Charles任他抵上自己，在会阴处磨碾，他深知自己这样做所得的回报，所以这算是作弊，Eric终将被他咬着嘴唇的低劣调情所吸引的，深吸一口气，“Unhöflich.（太粗鲁了。）”他讲。

 

性爱应该是一件愉快的事，Charles偶尔想，但如果激起Eric的自私那就难说了。如他所言，粗鲁没有礼节，施虐大于爱抚。“Eric、我说……”他张嘴唤这个名字，眼泪就蓄在眼角，“你会被女孩要求付双倍价钱来——操……”Eric在床上沉默寡言，大概不是个好情人，技术不好，只知道自己高兴——他在脑子里数落对方，抬起头来缓解钝痛中夹杂的快感。Eric一如既往没有应答，只是扳回下巴吻下来，Charles嘀咕，这倒是情人该做的……真是奇怪，Charles正在努力寻找和粗鲁的情人上床的理由，不管从哪个方面来讲都不合算不是吗?Eric咬了咬他的脖子以示意，算是贴心地伸手帮他做手活，却没有一个吻。

 

——我觉得你他妈的……真是在折磨我……Charles用指腹点点太阳穴，在罗马神话中酒神因他人抛掷的石块砸中太阳穴而死，此时这里也在轻微作痛，这可一点也不愉快。Charles盯着对方的眼睛，得到了满不在乎的回复——怎么?Charles快到了，抑制不住地贴近他，从汗湿的床单上撑起来，够着Eric的下巴，换了一记不退让的轻吻，“一个吻——”他睁眼要求，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛像某种动物具有的，Eric满足于这一点，颇为傲慢地低下头来，一个吻。

 

Charles射了他一手，连带喟叹存在这个吻里，Eric可以感觉他哆嗦地像只羔羊。“你按我腰的手劲倒不小……EricLensherr——这让我感觉像在被强奸。”Eric没有放过床伴的习惯，混账地压住他的手腕，告诉他安静一些，随后倒是耐心地逼他哼哼了两声，——我他妈还在……他在对方脑子里抱怨，这实在有点屈辱。Charles再次开口：“呃——那么你是十足的混蛋，我不认为还有其他人可以，”汗津津的枕头令人不适，讲话时埋怨自艾多过仇恨。当然了，万磁王本人对此毫无反应，就像对待赞语一样冷静无动容之势，Charles不指望他会就持续操自己不应期的情人道歉。说实话，他具备了糟糕上床对象的一切品质。再次撞到前列腺只会让对象发抖求饶，这就是他想要的效果——“天……Eric……如果你再这样下去我会指控你的……”

 

“关于什么?”他沉闷出声，抽送的频率明显加快，一手抚上了Charles卷曲的头发，看他眯着眼睛哼叫，“关于……你、打扰我的生活，使一切都失去掌控——”

 

他射在里面，抽出来时Charles羞耻地并腿，一屁股精液，留在床单上等待服务员清洗，他愤恨地想，还要让我同情你，怨恨你，在一切无序的排列下，我总是能想到金属乱鸣声。Charles如此想着，抬头看向EricLensherr，他居高临下地盯着他，没有思索地，俯身去咬住了他的下唇，生硬，略有痛感。

 

……连这——他思考着这个词，像个短暂的休止符，都不在我的掌控之中。


End file.
